SasuSaku: Christmas Past Meets Future & New Years Surpise
by sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: This is about Sasuke learning to have Christmas Spirit and be happy. Image: I do not own, credit goes out to the drawer.


**Warnings: Time Travel,Fangirls,SasuSaku & Much More**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY**

* * *

 **SasuSaku: Christmas Past Meets Future & New Years Surpise**

 **by: sasukexnaruxsakura**

* * *

Sasuke walking back home from training 'I just hope they don't follow me...I don't want to go to there F-ing Christmas party' he thought to himself. Then suddenly he saw Sakura walking a far on the other side of him. Sasuke eyes grow wide and he jumps up into the tree. Sakura then walks past him as she didn't notice he was there. Sasuke lets out a sighs

heavily. "That was close..." he whispers to himself.

Sasuke lean his back against the tree and sighs. 'What's the big deal about Christmas..?' he thought to himself. Then all of a sudden a flashing light comes to know and suck up the raven hair boy into it. "AHH!" screams out Sasuke.

-In the flashing light.-  
Sasuke looks around where he is. "What the hell?" he walks in the center of the area. In the shadows of the brightlight a person is watching him. "Well I see your here..."

Sasuke gets jump who was talking to him. "Huh!?" he looks around quickly "Where the hell are you!?" The person chuckles in the distance "Foolish little Brother you don't know my voice." Sasuke eyes grow wide "ITACHI!" then his sharingan comes to know as well. "Your yelling at the wrong one so calm down...I'm already dead in this time dimension." said Itachi as he comes out of the bright shadows with his arms crossed.

Sasuke jumps back "Huh!?" he is so fucking confused right now where he stand. "I sense your very confused right now Otouto." said the dead looking somewhat Itachi. "No shit sherlock." said Sasuke as he growls lowly. Itachi sighs. "Well I brought you here so you can learn a lesson."

"What the fuck?!" said Sasuke as his eyes grow wide. "What is this ghosts of Christmas or something?!" Itachi cracks up laughing "Something like that but so much different." then he continues. "You will be teach a lesson by your olderself and his family."

"HUH!?"

In the other corner of bright shadow area. "Nii-san you are freaking him out enough, don't you think?" Sasuke jumps back the sound of someone else voice. "Oh come on, it's fun freaking him out." said Itachi looking over to the right of him. 'Who was that?!' thought Sasuke as he looks over the area where Itachi is looking. Then an older version of himself walks out of the brightlight. 'Huh!? What the fuck is going on?' thought the young raven while looking at his other self that is older than him. "By the look on your face your really confuse." said the older version of himself.

"Who wouldn't be when they get suck into a flashing light!" yells out young Sasuke. Older Sasuke sighs as he nods his head some as he understands that. "I understand that so calm down." Young Sasuke twitches. "So why the hell am I here for….?"

"To learn to have some Christmas cheer." said the adult version of himself. Sasuke eyes grow wide "Why?" Older Sasuke sigh "You need to have friends in your life. You can't keep pushing them away like I did." as he remembers along time ago for him, he felt terrible he did that to them. The younger version of himself is shock to hear him say that. "Why? They are just people they don't care about what happens to me…"

"Yes they do, more than you think Sasuke." said his older self. "He is right little Brother." said dead like Itachi. "Huh?!" Sasuke has no clue what to say. "That why I want you to go to the future with your olderself. His family and friends will teach you what it like to have friends and family around." said Itachi while looking at him. "I will not be there for a few days, I have a mission to take care of." said older Sasuke while looking at his younger self. "I didn't know that." said dead like Itachi as he thought he pick the right time to do it. "I try to tell you that but you fail to listen Nii-san"" he sighs while looking at him. Young Sasuke was too shocked to say anything as he watch them talk back and forth to each other. "Does your Wife know that he is coming?" ask Itachi as he is wondering. "Yes she does I told her about it." said the older raven as he looking at his brother.

"Alright."

'Great this is going to be a long day….' thought teen Sasuke while looking at both of them. "Come on let's get going Sasuke" said the older Sasuke while looking at him. Sasuke sighs and nods as he follows him. "It will only be a week little Sasuke, you won't ruin our timeline." said Itachi while watching them leave. "Huh? I thought it will." young Sasuke said out loud. "Well not this time because your from a different dimension." reply the adult version of himself. The younger one sighs as he has a lot to learn about this. 'Well I just hope this is all a bad dream that I will wake up from' he thought to himself.

'Oh Sasuke, I hope you learn this lesson I can't stand to see you upset in your own time dimension. I know you can change your Itachi in that timeline.' he thought as he watches Younger Sasuke following the adult version of himself.

-To The Future-

"Huh…?" young Sasuke looks around as it look different and notices the the hokage faces. "That Dobe made it to Hokage!?" he is shock. "Yes, I know shocking right…?" asked older Sasuke as he looks over at him. He nods his head fast. "He may be annoying but he is good Hokage….Even though he can be a idiot most of the time" said older Sasuke as he closes his eyes. "Anyways you be staying with my wife and daughter…" he continues.

Sasuke shock to hearing him say that. "Um…..Do I even dare to ask who you married…?" Older Sasuke chuckles. "Well you know her very well...But you know who it is when you see her."

Young Sasuke swallows hard 'Oh I do not like that chuckle.' he thought. The older one heard him swallow hard and he keeps chuckling. 'He's scared.' he thought to himself. "Just a warning she will glomp you when she sees you." he said. Young Sasuke eyes grow wide. Older Sasuke laughs his butt off as he saw the look on his younger self's face. "Shut it you." said little Sasuke as he slants his eyes. Older Sasuke chuckles a little. "Alright…"

They made it to the house..

Adult Sasuke opens the door to his house. Young Sasuke is behind him. Sakura looks up as she heard the door open. "Oh..? You finally back Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke walks into the kitchen " Sorry it took so long… Itachi was freaking him out way too much." Sakura sigh a little "Of course he did…" Young Sasuke heard the voice in shock 'Is that Sakura…?' he thought as he heard her voice.

Sasuke walks out in the opening with his hands in his pockets. Sakura looks over and sees him then hugs him to death. Sasuke jumps in surprise that he got hugged by his older version of his teammate. Sakura eyes grow wide. "Oh sorry. I forgot you don't like to be hugged at this age." she said as she rubs the back of her head. Sasuke looks away. "...It's ok…."

Sakura's husband has his black cloak off and in the washroom. Sakura sees blood on it and her eyes grow wide. "Anata!" goes to where he is. "Are you ok?" she asks worried. "I got hit on the left upper part of my arm by Boruto…."

Sakura sighs as she helps him clean and wraps his stub of an arm. 'What older me has lost a limb!?' thought young Sasuke as his eyes are wide. Sakura gets done. "You need to be careful." she puts away the bandages. "I know, but I was training him he got me by surprise…" reply Sakura's lover. "Who is Boruto and how did you lose a limb?" asked Young Sasuke as he is wondering.

Older Sasuke looks over to him. "I lost it around the 4th ninja war when I was 18 and Boruto is that Dobe's son."

Sasuke eyes wide and shock. " Oh… and oh god not another Naruto…." Sasuke chuckles a little bit of the last part his younger self said. Sakura looks at both of them. "Oh I just remember Sarada has to baby sit Himawari. She is coming over our house today." as she just remembers. "Well I'm off. I just want to get this mission done and over with." He said as he went for the door.

" Be careful Sasuke-kun." said his wife. " I will." then he left. Young Sasuke standing there quietly then he asks "Who is Sarada and Himawari?"

Sakura looks over to him. "Sarada is mine and your daughter and Himawari is Naruto's younger daughter."

Sasuke nods and he sits down on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" ask Sakura as she is wondering and being nice.

" I'm good...thanks."

Then someone open the door. "Mom I'm home." Himawari goes into the the living room. " Hi Auntie Sakura!"

Sakura smiles "Hi there." Sarada sees her younger Father. "Hi there young Papa." she said.

"Umn...hi.." said Sasuke while he is looking at her. Then he thought. 'She looks like me and I see Sakura in her as well.'

4 hours later…

"Ok Sasuke, you going to learn to have a little fun." said Sakura as she gets up. Sarada looks over at her Mother "Like what Mama?"

"The only thing I do is training."

'Of course he does.. But he does other fun things now other than that.' thought Sarada while sitting down.

"Hmmmm how about you train some with Sarada." said Sakura while looking. "Are you sure..?" said Sasuke as he looks at Sarada and then her. "I don't want to hurt her." Sakura smiles warmly "You won't she has been train by both of her parents."

Sasuke blinks his eyes. "Oh ok.."

\- On Christmas Eve.-

"Well this is your last day here." said older Sasuke. Then he continues "What did you learn while got here?"

"I learn to hang out with my friends and the ones that feels like family to me a lot more." reply Sasuke while answering him. Older Sasuke smiles " That's good."

"But the thing is I don't understand why I am here…"

"Because me and Itachi don't want you to go down the same path like I did."

"But what about my revenge?" he asked his older self.

Sasuke sigh and said "You should forget about it…" Then he continues " You will have regrets…."

" Like what..?"

"Like killing your brother and leaving your friends behind…."

"But Itachi needs to die!" younger Sasuke yells out. "He doesn't want you to go down that path. It hurts him to see you go down that way." said Sasuke while looking at his younger self.

"But why?"

Adult Sasuke told him what Itach plain was and leaving some stuff out that should not need to know about his life…

"Oh…. But what is my goal now…?"

Sasuke puts his head down as he said that. Adult Sasuke puts a hand on his shoulder. "Get stronger to protect your friends and family."

Younger Sasuke nods as he agreed. "Alright." Adult Sasuke smirked "Maybe you will admit to Sakura your feelings for her." Young Sasuke has a blushed face now.

Adult Sasuke chuckles. "Ready to go back to your timeline?"

"Yes, I do."

Older Sasuke uses the justu to get to where young Sasuke was at the begin.

"So ready to go back home?" he asked as he is wonder as he saw his little brother already here. "Yes I am Nii-san." said younger Sasuke as he smiles.

"Thank God the mission was a success?" asked dead like Itachi as he notice Younger Sasuke being nice to him like when he was little.

"Yes it was Itachi."

"Good."

So Itachi sends him home to his timeline.

-To Young Sasuke-

Sasuke was at home now and he thinks of what he is going to to for Christmas for his teammates. "I will get Naruto Ramen,Kakashi a random book that is not _**PORN**_ & Sakura get her something pink and cute….?" he said out loud.

Then he was off to the store while dodging his friends and Fangirls.

The next day was Christmas and his teammates are going to be shock when he is there with gifts for them at the Christmas party that Kakashi set up.

\- The next day at night-

Sasuke lets out a breath and knocks on Kakashi's door. Kakashi and surprised Sasuke was there. "Sasuke so you did change your mind after all."

"Yea…..Sorry that I said 'No' to begin with."

Kakashi smiles softly and let's him in. " The others are not here yet and you can set your gifts under the tree." Sasuke walks in as he goes over to the tree and sets them under there.

A few mins later…..

The other two came at the same time and kakashi let's them in and told them what to do. Without letting them know Sasuke is here. Sakura saw Sasuke sitting on the couch and she smiles happily. "Sasuke-kun you're here!"

Naruto eyes grow wide. "Teme you decided to come after all." He smiles after. "Yea and Hi…" said Sasuke as he looks over at them.

At Gift Time….

Kakashi gave Sakura a cookbook,Naruto Ramen & Sasuke some ninja tools.

Naruto gave Kakashi some ninja tools, Sasuke got the same & Sakura a cute little fox plush.

Sakura gave Kakashi a book, Naruto Healthy food & Sasuke ninja tools and medical stuff.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a book about different Ninja tools, Naruto different types of Ramen & Sakura a cute pink bunny plush.

Naruto is happy with his stuff but didn't like Sakura's too much.

Kakashi like his books and ninja tools.

Sasuke was glad he got more ninja tools and medical stuff.

Sakura is happy about that Sasuke came and her gift from Sasuke it was so cute and she going to treasure it for the rest of her life. She loves the fox and cookbook as well.

-Time Skip To New Year's eve.-

Sasuke standing at Sakura door. It was 5 mins until New Years. He knocks on the door. Sakura opens it. "Oh hi Sasuke-kun!" she yells happily. Sasuke smiles softly. " Hi…"

'Omg he smiled at me!' she thought to herself. Then she asks "So what brings you here?"

"I was wondering…..if you would like to go out on date?" he ask as he blushes a lot and turns his head away.

It was one min away from 12 and then she yells. "Yes!" as she is happy that Sasuke asked her out and she kiss him when it hit 12 o'clock.

Sasuke blushing as he got kissed " Happy New Years, Sakura."

Sakura kisses his cheek "Happy New Years, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

 **End of the oneshot.**

 **I'm sorry it seems a little rush, but I wanted to get done before it was the new year. I wanted to make this longer but I thought now it was not a good time. So I hope you love it.**

 **Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Years!**

 **Wirtten and edited by: sasukexnaruxsakura**


End file.
